Artorius Collbrande
Artorius Collbrande (アルトリウス・コールブランド, Arutoriusu Kōruburando), initially known under the name as "Arthur" (アーサー, Āsā), is a major fictional character and one of the main antagonist from the Tales of RWBY series. He is the head exorcist and supreme leader of the Abbey, an organization of the Exorcists, and considered deemed to be a savior by the populace, as three years ago, he appeared with a large number of malakhim and, with their help, exterminated a large number of daemons and other monsters that threatened the world. He leaves the village of Aball after the events three years prior to the series, later becomes known as a savior to the world and becomes a Shepherd. Once addressed by Velvet as her brother-in-law, Artorius is the primary antagonist for having acquired a power that would allow him to save the world from the Daemonblight. He favors the use of reason over emotion as part of his battle tactics, and has used this as the prime teaching for all Exorcists. The true reason over his action is his desire to be reunited with Celica again, as her reincarnation into a Malak and losing her emotion and memories over her time with Artorius drive him insane. "I will bring an end to this world’s suffering!" :—Artorius Collbrande. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ray Chase (English), Kenyu Horiuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Artorius appears as a refined man and leader of the Abbey, his attire representing its pristine colors. He wears a long, white and gold coat with an ocean-blue interior, as well as matching pants, gloves, and boots. An extravagant cape mirroring this color motif rests on his right shoulder, bound by a brown belt connected around his torso. He has light, blue-green eyes and long silver hair, which he keeps tied in the back. * Hair Color: Silver * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Light Blue-Green * Age: 29 (Prologue), 32 (Main Story) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 187cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Despite his calm and superior demeanor, in the final battle he is shown to still harbor a significant amount of malevolence, specifically despair. Relationships Friends/Allies * Abbey Family * Celica Crowe (lover; deceased) * Velvet Crowe (younger sister-in-law) * Laphicet Crowe (younger brother-in-law; deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Prior to being known as Artorius Collbrande, his true name is Arthur. He lived in the same village as Velvet and her family, being the husband of Velvet Crowe’s older sister–Celica Crowe. While there, he helps Velvet make ends meet while continuously taking care of his expecting wife. He also inspires both Laphicet and Velvet to become exorcists. During one Scarlet Night however, Celica Crowe was killed through a ritual. This may have marked his road down to ambitiousness and greed for power. On another Scarlet Night, he first saves Velvet from a Blood Wolf. When Velvet returns to find her younger brother, Laphicet Crowe, she finds out that he killed Laphicet and intending to sacrifice him as a reason to save the world. The ritual begins and he attempts to sacrifice Velvet as well. Much to his surprise however, the daemons take to Velvet and nest inside her arm. Realizing that Velvet is a threat, he casts her to Titania, the Prison Island. There, he keeps her imprisoned to keep his plans stable and also to prevent any of the past from foiling his plans. After that event, he becomes famous establishing the head group of the Exorcists, The Abbey, as its leader and acts as the savior to the world. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Both Artorius and Arthur are his real names. The story reveals that the name Arthur came from the shortening on the name Artorius—sharing the same meaning through the story's lore. * His name, Arthur, is a reference to how it is influenced by Arthurian Legends. External links * Artorius Collbrande Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Artorius Collbrande Talespedia * Artorius Collbrande Aselia Notes & Trivia * Artorius' first name is derived from King Arthur, whose mythos is the origin of many names. His last name, Collbrande, is one of the alternate names for King Arthur's famous sword Excalibur. Category:Abbey